


Это просто такая игра

by Varda_Elentari, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Explicit Language, First Time, Games with Breathing, Jargon, M/M, Masochism, Pre-Canon, Public Nudity, Public Sex, smothering, Пре-канон, анальный секс, мазохизм, нецензурная лексика, первый раз, разница в возрасте, секс в публичном месте, сексуальная асфиксия, частичное обнажение в публичных местах, частичное удушение
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: У Фредди есть кинки, которые Ларри случайно для себя открыл, а Фредди об него почесал.
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты высокий левел Tim Roth Team 2021





	Это просто такая игра

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку: Ларри внезапно узнает, что Фредди любит, когда его придушивают за горло. Допустим, Ларри по какой-то причине прессует Фредди — на испуг берет "ты коп? ты коп?" и придушивает. а Фредди выдает внезапную реакцию, не то, что ожидалось. Ну и с тех пор Ларри любит его придушивать - даже не в постели, а в туалете забегаловки, например, когда целуются.
> 
> Примечания:  
> — “замазать глаза” — “обмануть” (уголовный сленг).  
> — жаргонизмы, сниженная лексика;  
> — сексуальная асфиксия, мазохизм, игры с дыханием;  
> — асфиксиофилия — сексуальное отклонение, при котором люди затрудняют себе дыхание (частичное удушье) перед оргазмом или во время его для усиления ощущений (с) Вики  
> 

Он не ожидал, что малыш так среагирует.  
Ожидал иного. Злого выкрика: «Ты охуел, Белый?!». Злого шёпота: «Мне это совсем не нравится!». Удара под дых локтем от резвого мистера Оранжевого. Пистолета из-под полы кожаной куртки, уткнувшегося Ларри в живот или в яйца — Оранжевый-то мог. Он с полной сумкой марихуаны ссал рядом со сворой копов, ссал на копов, на их собаку, на опасность… позёрствовал и рисковал. Что ему напавший сзади и прихвативший за горло Ларри? На шутку-пугалку выстрелит бенгальским фейерверком реакции, хуйнёт по Ларри матом, ударом, темпераментом…  
Когда мистер Белый сомкнул ладони на остром горячем кадыке, малыш оцепенел.  
Ларри не видел его лица, только затылок, растрёпанный и золотистый.  
Малыш не шевелился. Замер, как парализованный, и только глубоко дышал.  
Ларри сдавил сильнее. Ну же.  
Он хотел взять на испуг, на понт, прессануть неожиданным наскоком, подловить на моменте беззащитности. Схватить широкими ладонями за шею, рвануть на себя и ухмыльнуться в белое растерявшееся ухо: «Боишься? Я всё про тебя знаю. Колись».  
Эта популярная игра была незамысловатой и никогда не надоедала: эй, вор, я знаю, что ты коп.  
Но малыш о ней ничего не слышал, походу. Слышал бы — не купился бы на розыгрыш. Сразу пресёк.  
Но и повёл себя странно — для человека, которого застали врасплох, схватили за горло, удушили крепко, словно удавкой.  
Фредди запрокинул голову, чуть не попав Ларри по лбу затылком, и неразборчиво всхлипнул — это было похоже на низкий стон.  
Ларри не ожидал такой реакции. Это не его мальчик. Оранжевый не такой.  
Он сдавил крепче — и Фредди вытянулся в струну, буквально влипая всем звенящим телом в его пальцы.  
И по-прежнему не сопротивлялся.  
Ларри разомкнул замок — и словно что-то лопнуло, невидимое. Вокруг стало громко, малыш с шумом перевёл дыхание, согнувшись и оттирая рот. Ларри же отступил на шаг, пытаясь понять, что происходит.  
Игра пошла не по плану. И Ларри растерялся — даже не позубоскалил, напирая на малыша.  
Пальцы жгло.  
Пальцы помнили горячее податливое горло.

— Ты охуел? — сказал, наконец, Оранжевый, выпрямившись и трогая невидимое кольцо вокруг кадыка, как остывающий ошейник. — Ты, блядь, чё хотел?  
Это был его мальчик. Дерзкий и залупастый мистер Оранжевый.  
— А ты чё, обосрался? — огрызнулся Ларри. Совершенно несправедливо — страха в малыше не было. От нападения он не сдриснул. Что-то другое взвело в нём тугой мощный курок.

Запоздало Ларри подумал — может, им не стоило обмениваться именами? Это, в их случае, как обменяться оружием и положить в чужой карман запасную обойму.  
Ларри не знал, почему такие мысли пришли в голову. Тяжёлую и мутную, словно хрип Фредди под его, Ларри, пальцами подвинул упор на плотине.  
Что-то качнулось. И продолжало двигаться — с неумолимым лязгом и нарастающей силой.

Ларри сказал Фредди, что тот тепличный сопляк. Не уличный мальчик. Пацанята со дна прекрасно знают этот розыгрыш.  
Фредди ощетинился и заявил, что Оранжевый в рот ебал все ваши игры, он сюда не миндальничать и шутить пришёл, а за своей долей в деле. Заиграло у Ларри детство в штанах, ну так он старенький. Пусть как хочет, только мозги Оранжевому не парит.  
— Старенький? — поразился Ларри.  
Это он-то?  
Чего-чего? Извини, не расслышал. Повтори?  
Оранжевый стоял — ершистый и непокладистый. Обычно он с Белым не спорил, слушал внимательно, соглашался, поддакивал шуткам и даже курил таким же жестом, подражая.

А тут как вожжа под хвост.  
Или — пальцы на шее…

Ларри решил не наезжать больше. Оранжевого вскинуло на дыбы, он стал зол до отчаяния.  
Что-то не срослось с этой шуткой, пошло не так.  
Плотина в голове скрежетала под напором.

С ней надо было что-то решать. Срочно.  
Сделать вид, что всё нормально. Не думать. Оставить на потом. Забыть. Дать пару дней на раздумье. Раскачаться — через какое-то время…  
Хер там плавал.  
Ларри повторил трюк тем же вечером.  
Они пили в баре. Текила, лимон, соль. Повторить. Текила, лимон, соль… До дна, ещё раз, давай, кто поплывёт, кто окажется крепче… Бармен! Наливай!  
— Прежде чем баб клеить, — пьяно предложил Ларри, нетвёрдо возвращая стакан на стойку, — пошли херами померяемся.  
Текила ему была, на деле, что вода. Он умел пить и не умел пьянеть. Кошерное качество.  
Малыш кивнул. Его вело прямо на табурете. Рука дрожала и расплёскивала выпивку.  
Чё б не отлить, не показать, у кого выше и звонче струя в писсуар.

В туалете Ларри дёрнул его на себя и перехватил за горло.  
Запах текилы бил в лицо, словно Оранжевый кромсал мачете кактус — крупными сочными кусками.  
— Блядь! — рявкнул Фредди, совершенно, сука, трезвый.  
В лицо Ларри метнулся острый злой кулак. Ларри перехватил его и сжал крепче — кадык.  
Они оба притворялись. Рукав куртки малыша был абсолютно мокрый — вот куда пролилась вся знойная терпкая текила. Ловкость и наёбка.  
Оба бухали — понарошку. Чтобы не подловил, поплывшего и мягонького, — тот, кто рядом.  
Ларри понравилось. Ларри рассмеялся.

— Хочешь глаза мне замазать? — прижал Фредди к стене. Тот оказался одного цвета с белой квадратной плиткой.  
— А… чё?.. — Оранжевый с трудом выплюнул своё несогласие. Типа: Ларри, ты звезданулся. Как бы: Ларри, о чём вообще кипеш?  
Пальцы горели. Плотина скрежетала надсадно и с лязгом — и казалось, что вне головы.  
— Ничё, — выдохнул Ларри и поцеловал.

Впился в сжатые искривленные губы, вдавил напором, всем собой. Нихера ни бережно, ни трепетно и осторожно.  
Плотина лопнула в мозжечке и обрушилась.

Подпереть бы чем-нибудь.  
И подпёр. Звериный мощный стояк.

Ларри не уговаривал себя: остановись! Он уговаривал мысленно малыша: останови меня.  
Белая, едва тронутая веснушками шея под пальцами на глазах наливалась чёрным.  
Фредди хрипел и молчал.  
У него были горячий язык, острые зубы и нежное нёбо.

Ларри буквально всадился ему между бёдер, теряя голову.  
И не ощущая никакого сопротивления.

Только ладони вместо того, чтобы беспорядочно и лихорадочно шарить по спине, гладить ласково и ошалело, — легли Ларри на затылок. Вцепились в волосы, почти вырывая — с корнем, пучками.  
Целовать малыша — больно.  
Любить его — больно.

Ларри оторвался от губ и ослабил хватку — с трудом.  
Фредди молчал, задыхаясь. Глаза закрыты, ресницы сомкнуты, на скулах — алый отсвет удушья.

— Ты от… от горла тащишься или от меня? — прохрипел Ларри, держа его в сомкнутом кольце мозолистых шершавых пальцев.  
Фредди невнятно мотнул головой. Накрыл взглядом — чёрным, размытым. Словно тушью по лицу мазнул.

— А ка…кая разница? Ёб тво…ю мать…

Ларри успел подумать: большая! мне важно! тебе похер, кто берёт тебя за гортань клещами и отключает тормоза?!  
… и вломился во Фредди, как поезд на зелёный семафор. Без остановки. Без стоп-крана. Никакого плана. Вперёд, вперёд!..  
В голове ревели тёмные пучины и падали сваи.

Они трахнулись в туалетной кабинке. Ларри затыкал ему рот, а Фредди кусал его пальцы. Белые длинные клыки впивались до мяса.  
Ларри двигался в нём тяжело, возбуждённо и суматошно. Толкался с остервенением, без ритма, и собственные приспущенные штаны сковывали ноги, а плотный рубчик чужих трусов задевал разгорячённые яйца.  
Мистер Оранжевый сипел, слюнявя лёгшую замком на губы ладонь, но был податливым, мягким и жарким.  
Ларри драл его, как мартовский кот, случайно наебнувшийся с окна на первую кошку.  
Вцепившись Фредди в загривок, чувствовал проступающий под зубами солёный вкус крови.  
Больно. Любить малыша — больно.  
Быть друг с другом — пиздец как остро и…

Он кончил — неожиданно, резко и — громко. Блядь, все унитазы и решётки в раковинах откликнулись низким гудящим воем.  
У Ларри было темно в глазах. Он почти ничего не соображал.  
И ослабил хватку на горле. Хотел отпустить — но малыш не дал. Передвинул обе его руки, сдавил поверх своими ладонями, показывая: держи крепче, стань железом.  
И когда Ларри послушался — остывая внутри малыша, — то почувствовал, как Оранжевый принялся ласкать себя и снова стал тетивой, тугой и натянутой, готовой хлестнуть по пальцам, если сорвёт…  
И сорвало.  
Он мог бы — в ладони Ларри. А выплеснулся в одиночестве, сам для себя.

Ларри бы подумал: мне это не нравится. Вклинился бы: я хочу, чтобы мы вместе!..

Но не здесь. Но не так. Не в туалете. Не после феерически острого и, тем не менее, — не менее странного оргазма.  
Ларри кончил от Фредди.  
А Фредди… просто подрочил им.  
Утоляя своё… пристрастие?..

— Малыш, — жарко зашептал Ларри в розовое ухо. — Поехали ко мне. Буду… душить тебя всю ночь.  
Он бы сказал: любить.  
Он бы рявкнул: трахать!  
Признался бы: сделать целиком своим. Не только телом.  
Но Оранжевого тащило насмерть от определённого состояния, а не от человека.  
И Ларри боялся спугнуть. Насторожить.

Оранжевый отдал ему своё имя. И впустил в своё тело. Но словно положил в карман пустую обойму — не тот вес, чего-то не хватает. Фальшивка, обманка.  
И Ларри чуял её предельно ясно, собирая губами вкус бордовых капель с прокушенного загривка.

— Ты знаешь… толк в асфиксии, — выдохнул Фредди. Опёршись о стену, уткнулся лбом в сгиб своего локтя, переводя дух.  
Ларри было похер, как это называется. Только лизнул в ответ горячую солёную кожу.  
Хотелось большего. Стать для мальчика бо́льшим.  
Отметин собственных зубов и проступающих синяков от пальцев мало.  
Мало.

Он уже видел, как они приедут домой. Фредди ляжет на кровать: полностью обнажённый, беззащитный.  
Ларри возьмёт его за горло.  
И тот выгнется под его руками от странного жгучего дремучего удовольствия.


End file.
